grophlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Duchess
The Duchess (real name: Margaritte) can be found in her grand House, which is located just off to the far, back right-hand side of Grophtown, down Mansion Street. Befriending the Duchess One must become a friend of the Duchess in order to meet her. To do this, you must visit the Undertown regularly and eventually she will appear and ask for flowers. You must then give her a flower of some sort as a present every day (for five days in a row) until she rewards you with the Token Avatar, which signifies her friendship. If you miss a day, she will dissapear and will most likely not return for quite some time, so make sure to check back every day and have plenty of flowers on hand. This avatar is awarded for befriending the Duchess with flowers every day after she first appears to you in the Undertown. The Duchess' House Anyone can enter the Duchess' House by giving a flower to the Duchess' Guard at the entrace, though this will not give you access to the Duchess' own chambers. After befriending the Duchess, you will be able to enter her House, you will be greeted by the Duchess' Guard who will gladly welcome you in at no additional cost. Friends of the Duchess may also visit her in her personal Chambers. Once inside the Main Hall, there are 3 different areas; The Duchess' Chambers, Master Prekkil (aka the Tutor) and the Conservatory. The Duchess' Chambers Here you can speak directly to the Duchess herself. You can ask her questions about all sorts of different characters (NPCs), as well as give Flowers of Silence to her (she requires 8 each time) in exchange for a random gift, that can only be gotten from her (you may get either Purple Wings, a Thorn Staff, a Snowbell Dress or a Hothouse Background - you can get each any number of times, but as previoiusly mentioned, it is random as to which you will get each time). If you are currently setting up a Voyage, she will advise you as you what items are currently not selling well at your selected destination. If you are not setting up a voyage, she will gossip about things that have recently sold for very large amounts of gg (refreshing the page will show a different bit of gossip each time).. Master Prekkil Also known simply as the Tutor, you grophs can train in 2 different types of skills with him - Politics and Subterfuge. Courses in Subterfuge cost Dark Purple Coins, whereas courses in Politics cost rare, Whispered Secrets - more are required the more advanced the course is. There are 6 courses altogether: *The Art of the Courtier I - Politics +10 - Costs Whispered Secret x1 *The Art of the Courtier II - Politics +10 - Costs Whispered Secret x1 *The Art of the Courtier III - Politics +10 - Costs Whispered Secret x2 *Subterfuge I - Subterfuge +10 - Costs Dark Purple Coin x5 *Subterfuge II - Subterfuge +10 - Costs Dark Purple Coin x9 *Subterfuge III - Subterfuge +10 - Costs Dark Purple Coin x12 The Conservatory Here in the Duchess' Conservatory the rarest plants can be found amidst the greenery. With the tools arrayed here you may be able to create hybrids of more common flowers and obtain some of these for yourself. Beware, however, you cannot simply combine flowers without the correct growth medium, so be sure to have the right substances on hand. For in-depth information regarding the Conservatory, please refer to the Floriculture page. Regency On March 27 1114, the Duchess came to the Royal Castle to take up the position of Regent while King Regibald was incapacitated by his illness. She revealed that she is in fact King Archibald's sister Magritte, and the oldest living female of the royal bloodline. This means she is the heir to the throne, much to the surprise of Princess Binia, who believed herself to be next in line for the throne. After King Regibald died, on April 1st 1114, she remained the Regent. She appointed her own Chamberlain, Figaro, who has taken up residence in the Castle and lets users buy standing with the Duchess' Faction (to a maximum of 900). *3,000,000gg buys 100 standing *10 Deadly Secrets buys 20 standing Many of the grophs who seek favour with the Regent are thrown in prison. Category:NPCs